Robin Sparkles Fangirl of America
by bisbeth05
Summary: Kids this is the story of how your mother met aunt Robin. Your mother actually knew your aunt Robin before any of us did. Because you see she was a Robin Sparkles fan. [and a series of mostly other mother oneshots](TedxMother, RobinxBarney, LilyxMarshall)
1. Robin Sparkles Fangirl of America

**Note: Since some asked me to continue I've decided to continue with probably mostly oneshots all complying with each other hopefully in some type of order**

* * *

I'd just left my room and intended on asking Curtis for directions to the lighthouse I had heard so much when it happened… There she stood 5'8," piercing before and after a thunderstorm blue eyes. Her glossy now shorter (_and brown_) curls enveloping her flawless skin. In my direction she smiled and then expressed slight confusion caught me gazing (_probably more like drooling._) I then unintelligently mumbled out, "You're Robin Sparkles!"

[_Kids that's how your mother met your aunt Robin._]

**5.5 hours before the wedding…**

The next thing I know I'm pinned into a corner with Robin Sparkle's hand cupped tightly over my mouth. Seething with rage, her eyes wide, and her nose flared.

"Yeah… So?" she grunted. "What are you gonna do about it?" she said lower.

"Pee my pants a little? Or a lot! If-f that's what you want.." I said timid staring down. Her hands were back to my mouth but this time her fingers were inside opening it up.

"You don't have any missing teeth, and have all your fingers. SO I KNOW YOU'RE NOT CANADIAN!" she screeched into my ear.

"Nope American… I'm sorry?" I said confused and feeble.

"He didn't put you up to this did he? I mean it's our wedding for pete's sake!" she asked quietly more to herself.

"No one put me up to anything I'm just a huge fan s'all." I answered quickly.

"Really." she stated more than asked, skeptical.

"Oh yeah I may not be Canadian, but I spent a summer there when I was younger. I heard 'Let's Go To the Mall,' and thought now this girl gets me. Hooked ever since." I smiled slyly.

"Oh big fan huh? You probably just saw it on the internet 7 years ago like the rest of America." She scoffed.

"Oh yeah well does the rest of America know about 'Sandcastles In the Sand' 'Let's Go To the Mall's' follow up? Did the rest of America dress up as Robin Sparkles for Halloween?!" I countered.

"What about the moose song?" she opposed.

"Trick question there was no moose song!" I paused, and as she opened her mouth, "But perhaps you're mistaking it for the 'Beaver Song' an inspired song about friendship that was shown on a Canadian kid's show called Space Teens. A show where you and Jessica Glitter used math to solve galactic problems, thanks to Alan Thicke. Which was the actual origin of Robin Sparkles." I said finally taking a breath. She leaned back, looking me in the eyes, and then arched her eyebrows.

"You really dressed as me for Halloween?" she inquired looking almost bashful.

"Yep both Sparkles and Daggers. I was actually so obessed I got one of the limited edition action figures with the rare robot keychain." I blurted out.

"They only made five of those!" she said eagerly.

"I know! It took me like six action figures to find it!" I matched her eagerness.

"Wow you're quite the fan of Robin Sparkles aren't ya?" she asked.

"Well I've seen throughout the years in America as well you were a reporter on Metro News 1. I don't know if you know this but there was a drinking game made-up from those days…" I replied

"Lemme guess you got super wasted because of it?" she asked dryly.

"No way… I'd actually sometimes throw in a few more but-umms for those drunken sluts." I said matter-of-fact.

"Did you ever see Come On, Get Up New York? Like the one where I… I dunno, delivered a baby?!" she asked excitedly.

"Are you kidding I recorded that! And when I feel like I'm losing my faith in humanity I watch again!" I hyped.

"So you've even seen that wow…" she said peculiarly.

"Yeah and of course I saw when you landed that helicopter… You're just so amazing." I said smiling.

"…and now you're here at my wedding…" she laughed nervously, "What are the chances?" she grinned panicky.

"Oh I'm here to play in the band." I chimed in, and she sighed in relief.

"Oh well thank you so much then." She laughed relaxing a bit more.

"No problem, I mean hey if you have the time later maybe we can 'jam out.'" I winked.

"Were you thinking with boozes cause I'm thinking with boozes." She replied seriously.

"Of course how else am I going to convince you to put on some jelly bracelets and a cool graffiti-coat?" I replied just as seriously.

"You have those on you?" she asked concerned.

"Had costumes in a box, and my ex-boyfriend put them in another bag so I accidentally packed them." I shrugged.

[The way your mother and your aunt Robin explain it they spent the next hour and a half in her room singing 'Let's Go To the Mall,' 'Sandcastles In the Sand,' and 'P.S. I Love You.']

"Not to kill the buzz or anything but you're getting married in like 4 hours shouldn't you be getting ready by maybe not drinking?" I ask.

"I'll be fine…" she said smacking her hand down my face.

"Okay. Thanks for the rocking out by the way. You're music has always gotten me pumped." I said.

"Really?" she awed.

"Yep I think Robin Sparkles was one of the sparks to my band, also playing three different inscruments helped." I smiled.

"Ya know if I didn't think Lily would get jealous I'd say I'd just made another best friend." She longingly.

"You don't mean Lily Aldrin do you? Wife to Big Fudge Judge Marshall Eriksen, and Parents of Marvin Waitforit… Eriksen?" I asked.

"Did you meet them here already?" she asked surprised.

"I actually came here with both of them." I replied.

"They came separately." She said.

"I know I almost left and ended up giving a ride to Marshall. Band thing, with this bad guy _Darren._" I said his name darkly.

"Ugh _Darren._" She gagged.

"See you've had the rotten luck of meeting him too. Well he got what he had coming to him. The best man give him a black eye!" I said with delight.

"I know I was there when it happened." She said smiling.

"Oh well you can tell him then to thank him I got him that scotch." I stated.

"That was you!? Do you like scotch?" she asked as if she was verging on tears.

"Why else I order for someone if I didn't know how great it was?" I asked flatly.

"I don't normally do this, but bring it in give me a hug." She said while closing her arms around me, "Yep we're gonna be great friends!" she said, and I smiled.

"Well I do need to start getting ready if you still want music at your wedding." I state.

"Yeah me too." She replies, as I exit her room she yells, "See you later bestie!"

"Was that Lily?" Ted asked doing a double take watching the definite 'not Lily' walked away from him.

"Naw that's… Huh never even got her name. No matter I will be calling her 'bestie' for the rest of our days." Robin replied.

"How are you going to talk to her again if you don't even know her name?" Ted asked matter-of-fact.

"Because Teddy boy she's in the wedding. I'll point her out to you later since I've decided she going apart of our group." Robin responded smiling.

"Riiight well Lily says your wedding dress isn't going to put it self on." Ted reminded.

"Right I'm coming." Robin said.

The End


	2. We're Awesome B&tM

**Mother POV**

**-Spoiler warning [kind of] fluff Barney and the mother-**

******Note: from my previous chapter I mentioned the mother was a Robin Sparkles fan so I think she'd probably know Robin's full name & when she met Barney I don't think she learned his name since the only thing she called him was diaper-man. **

**After the scene where flashes to Barney, who is being restrained by ****Marshall**** and ****Lily**** from running away "to get another tie from home" that's cornflower blue...**

* * *

All changed into my dark-purply-burgundy, sleeveless pencil skirt dress, with matching strappy Y heels, and ready to go. . . Well ready to go if I knew where to go… _This church is like a maze. _

"_What if I can't do this?" _hearing a familiar voice say from a distance, and walked to the open door frame. It was the blonde guy I remembered from the drugstore seeing me in the reflection of the mirror he was facing and said, "It's you!" he paused.

"That girl who convinced me in the first place to marry Robin." He said with gratitude.

"You remembered." I smiled.

"I know what this must mean…" he said vaguely.

"Right… it means-" I started to say, 'That I'm playing in the band for your wedding.' But he turned around and interrupting said instead, "You must be my conscience!" my eyes widened at his response.

"You're my sign, you're here to tell me what to do!" he say with delight.

"And you're right! I'm only here in your mind." I said, just grinning and nodding. _Whoa diaper-man is freaking out hard he just needs some reassurance… Plus when am I ever going to get a chance to be a figment of someone's imagination again!_

"First we need to go over what's bothering you." I stated.

"Well as you already know, I'm just worried that what if Robin's making the wrong decision? I mean what if I can't make her happy?" he replied.

"You can't tell me you think she would have said yes and would be here today marrying you if she actually didn't think spending the rest of her life with you wasn't going to make her happy. I mean come on, Robin Scherbatsky is a logical independent woman who knows how to have fun! Like she's choosy with her boozes, but choosier with her men…" I said, staring at him knowingly and he nodded in agreement.

"Besides you're not the only one deciding to get to spend the rest of your life with the most awesome person you know and love today! You _and Robin_ are going to do everything you can and more to make each other happy." I paused letting him soak in that statement and then said, "But I mean… of course you already know all this."

"You're right conscience we both know this wedding is the most awesomest decision ever, and our marriage is going to be legend-wait for it… marry! Legend-marry! High-five… oh wait can I high-five my conscience?" he asked starting to lower his hand.

"Of course you can it's your mind." I replied matter-of-factly, and raised my hand.

"Nice imaginary high-five!" he said smacking my hand, and I laughed. "Wow that felt real." He continued, looking down weirdly at his hand.

"Yep that is the power of your imagination. Now I'm gonna need you to do something else for me…" I asked.

"Well something for you is something for Barney so name it." He replied.

"Well _Barney…_" I started, just learning his name, "I gonna need you to close your eyes spin around three times and then breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth slowly also three times…" I said, grinning widely.

"What? Why?" he whined.

"Because exercise and oxygen are good for you and as your conscience I know what's best." I replied firmly.

"Fine." He huffed, closing his eyes and started to turn. Giggling silently, I started to tiptoe away, "Oh and how you get to reception area from here?" I asked, remembering how I got here in the first place.

"From here left, straight down this hallway, a right to a door takes you outside, another left, and you're there." He quickly answered.

"Thank you." I replied scampering out and did as followed. Just as I made the first left I heard someone walk in behind me and say, "Barney? Why are you spinning around like that?" the mystery man asked, Barney gasped, "She's gone." He said in amazement. "Who's gone? Man are we talking about a dead hooker now?" the mystery man continued. I laughed at their odd conversation I continued left to the door.

The End

* * *

**Hint: In the episode 6x24 Challenge Accepted Ted jokes about Barney having a dead hooker in the closet and then actually checks lol.**


	3. Maybe I - T&L

**-Ted angst warning-**

**This is right after Barney asks Ted for his help choosing a tie, and reveals his fears that he may have chosen the wrong woman to settle down with and then scene when Robin then tells Ted that she can't go through with the wedding. Ted tries to calm her down, but she wonders if it would be hard to climb down the window. Ted tells her that climbing up the window is real challenge, and Robin then remembers that it's "the same window."**

* * *

[_Kids you know how when you play Scrabble with aunt Lily she likes to make up words and even when you pull out the dictionary she still claims to always be right. And I always tell you to go along with it… well that's because in this story especially she's proved soon after to me that she really is._]

Even after it comforting and relaxing both Barney and Robin, Ted felt his tension rise. He recalled reassuring Marshall he was fine but he wasn't. _I can't do this. _He couldn't be here for this wedding he shouldn't because then he might do something he'll regret. Something stupid, horrible, something that will ruin this day for everyone, and he didn't want to be this guy. The guy that left because he couldn't stand to be in the same room while his best friend married the girl that he'd been in love with for the last eight years. But he was.

Heading towards the exits while everyone else was settled in their seats, thinking it would be an easy escape… then heard, "Ted?" Lily addressed when he had just opened the door. "Where are you going? You need to start getting ready into your places." But he just continued out the door and kept walking. Hearing the door reopen while Lily pacing behind him now she shouted, "Ted!? Ted!" she said more urgently.

"I can't do it Lily!" Ted replied.

"Do what?" Lily asked still trying to catch up with him.

"I can't be here, I can't be at Robin's wedding!" he explained.

"Whoa! So what you were just gonna leave without telling anyone!" she said angrily, caught up and halting in front of him. "Ted you can't do this! You're in the wedding you're the best man! And further more you can't be selfish like this."

"Lily I have never been selfish with Robin or Barney up until this point. And now I think it would be better if rather than I stay and say 'I object.' Than leave and be selfish." Ted justified.

"You have so been selfish before to Robin and Barney, and their relationship. What do you call going to get the locket for Pete's sake! You were hoping to win Robin back!" Lily countered. "Ted I know this is hard for you but if you are ever going to move on with your life… You have to let go of Robin." Lily stated harshly.

"Maybe I've already let go of Robin! Did you ever think of that?!" Ted screamed.

"What?!" Lily knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"I let go of the idea of me and Robin ever ending up together a long time ago. Doesn't mean I'm still not in love with her. Doesn't mean I'm not allowed to be heartbroken and have a hard dealing with this." Ted explained.

"Ted, if you still think you're in love with Robin how is that letting go? How is deciding to leave letting go? The only thing you'll be letting go of is still trying to be friends!" Lily said sharply while still looking sad.

"Well maybe I can't or don't want to! Because if I do, then I'm going to lose all the hope I have left, lose the hope that she's the one… That there ever was going to be a 'the one' for me Lily. If I let myself let go of Robin, then I'm admitting that." Ted replied sadly, looking down at his feet. "And now… I think I just did." Ted started to turn and walk away again, but then Lily spoke.

"Ted I'm sorry if you actually lost hope. I'm sorry you feel this way. That you've probably have had to for so long now alone because none of us have noticed. And I know your sick and tired of hearing, 'she's coming' but she is. Even if you don't believe anymore… she will come and she will make you believe again, and maybe you'll make her believe again too… I mean she's been waiting all this time right along with you." Lily pausing she laughed a little still hopeful and he smiled a bit too. "But Ted, Robin is your great best friend, and so is Barney. They're getting married, they want you here, and you want to be here too. Because you're happy for them even if your sad because of them I know that you know when you see them together you see that your best friends are happy." Lily said softly.

"Well of course I'm happy for them, I mean I want to be." Ted said earnestly.

"And you are, you think if you stay you might do something stupid and horrible that might ruin the wedding. But Ted if you don't stay, one day you're gonna look back and think about how you did something stupid and horrible _by_ missing the wedding." Lily rationalized.

"As the best man I should be worrying about fixing anything the could go wrong. Not worrying about if I'm going to be the thing that goes wrong." Ted stated.

"Well as the maid of honor I won't let you do anything wrong, I've already tackled you once this weekend you think I'm afraid of doing it again Mosby?" Lily arched her eyebrows knowingly, then softened and smiled, and Ted smiled back knowingly. "You're right let's get back in there."

[_And kids leaving the wedding then I never would have forgiven myself for missing my best friend's wedding, I also would have missed my chance on meeting your mother. So when aunt Lily tells you she's always right listen to her._]


	4. Cornflower Blue - tM,R,L

**-Tracy's POV - Robin, Lily, & Tracy (also Marshall & Marvin) fic-**

**First off I just wanna say that I did not enjoy the HIMYM finale it was very unsatisfying to me and most parts from this point probably won't follow what's canon. And secondly when ever you see ### that will the equivalent to a 'commercial break.'**

* * *

[_Kids you remember me telling you about your mother's old band mate Darren, and all the stuff he put us through. Well his presence at the wedding wasn't all bad in fact he even got your uncle Barney that tie he wanted._]

"Marshall!" I waved as I walked towards him. He was still holding Marvin just like when I caught him hitchhiking.

"Hey! You're here! That must mean you got your band back!" he said excited.

"Yeah. Well Darren sort of gave it back to me… But still have it back!" I exclaim.

"Not for long." I hear a familiar annoying voice behind Marshall.

Marshall turned towards the voice, and I saw him.

_Darren._

He was wearing a white dress shirt & tie, under a gray vest with matching slacks & dress shoes, and had patchy cover-up to hide his black eye.

"Darren." I sighed irritated.

"That's him?" Marshall asked unbelievingly.

"Yep that's him." I replied.

"Huh… Kind of small." Marshall said unimpressed.

"I've changed my mind. Darren's in and you're out." He adds swiftly.

"What!? Darren it's my band!" I yell.

"You know what I think you and I need to have a talk, Darren." Marshall said calmly towering over Darren and even while holding baby Marvin still appeared very intimidating.

"Marshall you really don't have to…" I began with my eyes widening.

"No! Someone needs to teach him some manners!" Marshall said turning back and facing me.

Darren in a panic, began to back away then found his hand placed on a heavy decorative plate. A light bulb went off he quickly raised the plate as high as he could and the smashed it over the back of Marshall's skull!

"Marshall!" I gasped.

"DAAARREN!" I screamed after him as he fleeted the scene of the crime.

Marshall began to shift forward turning into the fall instinctually to protect Marvin, but I raced anyway to grab him from his arms before he hit the ground (_hard._) Marvin began to sob, "It's okay Marvin I got ya." I cooed while started a steady rock-n-bounce.

"Darren." I growled.

**###**

Marvin had calmed down so I crouched over to see if Marshall's head was bleeding.

_Wow nothing._

I brushed off shards of broken plate and then pushed him on his back _all while holding a toddler by the way._

"Marshall?" I said in hushed tone and then lightly smacked his face, "Marshall? Are you okay?" I asked again. He made some groaning noises, taking that as a good sign I stood back up still cradling Marvin.

"Don't worry Marshall, Marvin is alright and I'm going to go get you some help." He then groaned again, "And then I will deal with Darren." After I said that I could have swore I saw him smile faintly.

_I have to find Lily…_

I walked hurriedly in the direction of the bride's dressing room. I then lightly knocked.

"Um… Robin?" I start.

"Bestie!" Robin gasped excitingly.

"Heeeey!" I fake enthusiasm, "Uh do you know where-"

"Aww… Look at you and Marvin all cute together, and he's so content with you!" Lily cuts in.

"Yeah this little guy really knows how to pick 'em." Robin cooed to Marvin.

"But I thought Marshall had him?" Lily questioned.

"Um… Well yeah I just ran into him and… I-" I paused.

_What do I say? I don't want to stress Robin out… But I have to tell Lily somehow without letting Robin know…_

"He… He actually told me to come find you. Yeah he wants to speak with you!" I ramble the first thing that pops into my head.

"Oh." Lily responded.

"Right so I'll take you to him right now!" I said a bit panicked.

"I'll come too!" Robin said brightly.

"What?! No! I mean… You have to get ready Missy." I add swiftly.

"White dress, hair up, vale on. I mean how much more ready can I get?" Robin snickered.

"Uh… It's just that… um well… Marshall… he… is um he's na-(ked) nope that's not it. He just said… uh…" I stammer.

"Is everything okay with Marshall?" Lily inquired.

"What?! Of course! Of course everything is- Why would you even wonder that?! Haha I mean come on, everything in a-okay!" I say uncoolly.

"Bestie. Just spit it out." Robin commanded calmly.

"Darren hit Marshall over the head with a plate and now he's unconscious!" I ejected quickly.

"What?" Lily gasped.

**###**

I lead them to where Marshall still laid.

"Oh Marshall!" Lily bent down cupping his face.

"And you said Darren did this?" Robin asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah Darren was coming at me with his reign of terror as usual, and Marshall stepped in to teach him a lesson then Darren got scared and hit with the plate." I said looking down.

"Well it's a good thing you were holding Marvin then." Lily added.

"Actually Marshall was still holding him. I had to catch him." I stated and Lily gasped.

"Wait so you're saying he not only hit my husband over the head with a plate! He hit my husband while holding our baby!" Lily said angrily.

"Yep that's the sum of it." I nodded.

"Son of a itch-bay!" Lily seethed.

"Which way did he go?" Robin inquired.

"Um… that way." I pointed towards the way of where he exited.

"I got this." Robin declared.

"No way Robin you aren't-" Lily began to argue.

"Lily! But he- It's for the bride!" Robin whined.

"If you'd let me finish I was going to say you aren't going alone I get a piece of this action too!" Lily approved.

"Me too!" I announced, and Marvin laughed as I still held him. We all smiled at him then rallied on wards.

(_Marshall is still lying there, and he groans._)

I don't know what she was doing but after eyeing the ground, stiffing the air, and licking a few other buildings Robin somehow lead us straight to Darren.

"Yo Darren!" I shouted.

He almost started to run but Lily tackled him to the ground.

"Sup itch-bay!" Robin crouched over to look him in the eye.

"Now ladies I don't want any trouble." Darren huffed trying to still sound charming.

"To little too late Darren. You should thought of that before hitting my baby daddy while he was holding _our_ _baby._" Lily declared, Marvin giggled and clapped his hands cutely at this.

[_Now kids I wasn't there but the way your mom tells it she says that her, aunt Lily, and your aunt Robin formed a triangle pushing Darren around taking turns having a go at him. And they left him stranded completely naked with the words: I HIT A MAN HOLDING A BABY WITH A PLATE! written on his chest but I digress._]

"Crap we better get back!" Robin started hulling it back towards the church. Lily lingered staring down at something.

"Coming?" I asked.

"Yeah…" she paused bent over and picked up his tie before throwing the rest into the dumpster, "What color is this to you?"

"Ah I guess like a cornflower blue?" I pondered at her.

"Yeah I think it is too." She smiled.

We arrived back at the church Robin was already heading back to her dressing room.

We find Marshall slowly getting back on his feet.

"Oh baby you're alright!" Lily exclaimed glad, and gave him a light kiss.

"Yeah I'm fine… Wait! But what happened to Darren!" Marshall asked angrily.

Lily and I exchanged knowing looks.

"Don't worry he's been dealt with." I state.

"What do you mean by 'dealt with?'" Marshall gestured with air quotes.

"Just that he was taught a very valuable lesson, don't mess with a lady's man or her child." Lily said proudly.

I handed her back Marvin at this, and she took him gladly.

"How's your head by the way?" I inquired.

"A little sore but Eriksen's have naturally sturdy thick skulls so I'll be fine soon." He replied.

"Oh before I forget… go give this to Barney." Lily said handing Marshall the tie.

"Cornflower blue." He said.

"Cornflower blue." Lily repeated.

[_And that's the story of how your uncle Barney got his __perfect__ tie from Darren._]

* * *

**First non-canon thing Barney got to wear that cornflower blue tie. And that's right Lily has a third tackle :)**


End file.
